The present invention relates to an improved fastener assembly and, more particularly, a fastener assembly for mounting seat tracks and floor panels within an aircraft cabin with fewer parts and requiring reduced installation time.
In most modern day commercial passenger aircraft, the seats are mounted to two underlying seat tracks. These seat tracks generally extend lengthwise along the passenger compartment of an aircraft such that two or more seats can be mounted thereto. The seat tracks are, in turn, securely mounted to the floor beams located within the undercarriage of the aircraft. The floor beams generally run perpendicular to the seat tracks, that is, the floor beams typically run laterally beneath the passenger compartment of an aircraft. The seat tracks and floor beams are usually made of a relatively strong metal or metal alloy in order to withstand the relatively high loading forces.
Normally, the seat tracks are mounted to the floor beams using thousands of individual fasteners. For example, during installation, a seat track is typically placed across the floor beams and is fastened thereto by means of the fasteners. In particular, the seat track is attached to each of the underlying floor beams by at least four fasteners, such as threaded fasteners or weldments. Although the seat track is firmly attached to the underlying floor beams, this installation method requires a large number of parts and increases the weight of the resulting aircraft, thereby increasing the overall production and operational costs. In addition, since holes are generally drilled or otherwise formed in both the seat tracks and the floor beams in order to receive each of the fasteners, the structural integrity of the seat tracks and the floor beams is somewhat compromised. As will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the assembly process is further complicated by the relatively confined space in which the fasteners must be installed. As such, this installation method quickly becomes time consuming in view of the large numbers of fasteners which must be installed and the limited space available for installation.
A number of specific fasteners have been developed for connecting seat tracks and floor beams. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,799 to Edward W. Richards, Jr., describes a fastener assembly for use in aircraft that disadvantageously employs a large number of parts. In particular, the fastener assembly of the Richards '799 patent includes a plurality of relatively small components cooperably attached with a series of screws, bolts, and rivets. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,527 to Frederick J. Gorges discloses a related assembly system for connecting an automobile seat and respective seat track with a multitude of rollers, levers, and joints.
Modern commercial passenger aircraft also require a number of panels to be installed so as to form the floor, the galley, the lavatories, etc. For example, floor panels are oftentimes connected to the seat tracks and, in turn, to the floor beams with a number of individual fasteners, such as threaded fasteners. As such, the installation and interconnection of the various panels consumes even more time and further increases installation costs.
To remain competitive in today's market, increasing emphasis is being placed upon cost reduction. It would therefore be advantageous to install seat tracks and panels, such as floor panels, in a manner that reduces the part count, weight and installation time.